


Halloween Eye Opener

by darkmoonwolf1986



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Gift Exchange, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marvel References, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoonwolf1986/pseuds/darkmoonwolf1986
Summary: The 118 has an annual Halloween Party, this year Eddie and Buck just may have a bit of a eye opening time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Buddie Trick or Treat





	Halloween Eye Opener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CJ_Tries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Tries/gifts).



> This work is un beta read, any and all mistakes are mine. Please feel free to leave creative criticism only.

In the last 2 years the 118 had an annual Fire Fam Halloween Party and it became one thing that Eddie both dreaded and loved. “Come on man! We have to have matching costumes, it’s our thing! We’ve done this every year, so help me figure out what we are going to be. Last year we were Fred and Barney from The Flintstones; man was Chris a cute Dino; and the year before that, Chris insisted on us being Thing 1 and Thing 2 so he could be the Cat In the Hat. So what should we be this year?” Eddie thought on it, Christopher had several things that he was obsessed with right now so it was going to be tough to narrow it down to something that the three of them could dress up as. “Ok I know its our thing its just its going to be so hard to figure out. Do you realized how many things Chris likes right now, how many things he is going to want to be, and how many that are probably not going to be feasible to actually dress up as?” Eddie sighs as he sits down next to Buck on the couch. Not bothered at all by how close they are or that he leans even closer, putting his chin on the other mans shoulder to look at the computer screen on Bucks lap. “He has been watching Marvel movies a lot lately right? Spiderman is his favorite character? Why don’t we do a Marvel theme this year?” Eddie turned his head, noticing that their faces were so close that he could actually see the green flex in the ocean blue of Evans eyes. Clearing his throat, “That…..that actually sounds like a great idea. I bet he would love that, but who would we be? You going to be a blond Tony Stark? Or… oh I know you can be Bucky! It fits right Buck, Bucky!” Eddie says with a laugh. “Actually I was thinking that you could be the Winter Soldier and I would be Captain America. You know, because I have blond hair and you have the brown.” Eddie laughs, he did have a point about that, and to be honest he could see Buck as Captain America, he has the big heart and the drive to always want to help everyone. “Ok I can go for that, where are we going to get the costumes? Do you think any stores will have any in stock around here?” Buck was clicking away on his computer “I don’t know man, I’m thinking that they may not have them that will work for us, but look here.” He says nodding at the screen, “This place has all three costumes in our sizes that will get here in time for the party and trick or treating, what do you think?” Eddie with his head still on Bucks shoulder looks at the costumes on the screen, they are exactly what they need, and really not to bad a price. “Perfect! Chris is going to LOVE this. You are a genius with this kind of thing. Now speaking of Chris, we need to go get him from school, and you promised that you would make your mac and cheese tonight for dinner.”  
The next day, Buck just rides with Eddie into work, since the night before he had just stayed over at the Diaz house. After picking up Christopher, they went to the store to get the ingredients for Buck to make his mac and cheese as promised. Then getting home they set Chris at the kitchen table to do his homework while Eddie helped when needed and Buck started dinner, when dinner was done and eaten, and the dishes where washed and put away, and little boys were bathed and put into jammies, the three of them cuddled on the couch to watch some TV. But not before letting Christopher know what they had decided on for Halloween. When the boy heard he shouted with excitement, which keyed him up, making it harder to get him to bed. The later time had Eddie just nodding his head at his door, and Buck following him only to curl up next to the brown hair man in the bed. Unfortunately both men had forgot to set an alarm that night so only because Eddie is an early riser already were they able to not be too late to work. “Sorry Cap, we know we’re late, we forgot to set an alarm so late start, then traffic to Christopher’s school, then traffic here, I’m just amazed we weren’t later.” Buck says as both men pass Bobby on their way to put their things into their lockers. Hen and Chimney just exchange a look that Eddie sees but doesn’t understand. “You guys are fine, it was only 5 minutes and we had no calls come in so don’t worry, as long as you don’t make it a habit we’ll be fine.” Bobby replies with a smirk on his face. “Does Buck realize he’s wearing Eddies shirt?” Chimney tries to whispered to Hen but Buck hears anyways. “No I don’t think he does.” Replies the woman. As the two men are walking out of the locker room Buck says to Eddie, “Oh hey I don’t know if you realized yet but I had to borrow one of your shirts, all of mine are dirty, since I forgot to do laundry, I figured if you wanted after shift I’ll do laundry and I’ll just add your cloths at the same time. Just make sure Chris has all his cloths in the laundry so we’re not finding stray socks and underwear all over this time.” Eddie laughs at that looking at Bucks back where the name Diaz is printed seeing his name on Buck left a strange feeling in his gut one that he was sure wasn’t that bad, “Hey Abuela already adopted you, your name should be a Diaz already man, and as for Chris’s cloths don’t worry I already had a talk to him about making sure he gets it all in the laundry or else he goes around in a paper bag. I can’t believe you found his sock in the kitchen cabinet, I mean HOW.” When Buck hears Eddie say he should have his last name, butterflies seem to start to play in his stomach. He just shakes it off and continues talking and laughing with the brown eyed man as they walk away from the rest of the team.  
“Well that answers that question, but still, do they seem a bit…I don’t know married acting?” Chimney questions. “You’re not imagining it.” Hen replies, as she and the other two men make their way up to the loft.  
“Hey Buck why are you doing laundry at Eddies, did something to your washer?” Chimney asks at they get to the top, and see the two men in question at the kitchen island standing close whispering and giggling, looking at something on Eddies phone. The blond looks up with a confused look on his face, “No, I just figured I needed to do laundry anyways so I volunteered to do his too.” The others just exchange knowing looks with each other. “So boys have you decided on costumes yet for Halloween?” Asks Hen. Buck smile widens as he answers, “Yes! We have decided on a very cool theme this year, one that Chris loves of course, BUT we are not telling because he wants it to be a surprise. Oh Eddie I just remembered that those Halloween decorations we ordered should be in today so we’ll have to keep an eye out for them. Then either tonight or tomorrow we can put them up.” Eddie nodded “Okay, and don’t forget that we need to go to the store to get the ingredients for the treats for the Halloween party at Christophers’ school.” Just as Buck was about to answer the alarm rang, and everyone ran to the trucks. A few hours and few calls later the team was finally able to sit down to have a meal. All day both Buck and Eddie had been subject to weird looks and whispers behind their backs from Hen and Chimney, “Okay really guys what is going on with you two, your acting weird, or should I say weirder, then usual since Eddie and I got here. Is there something the matter? Did we do something wrong, what?” Buck finally breaks. It was like every time him and Eddie were together or even near each other they would start acting like teenagers with gossip. “Well you see Hen and I..” Chimney starts but is quickly stopped by a kick in his shin by Hen who give him a look, but Chimney continues “We’ve just noticed that the two of you are quite, um well close? Like the two of have become quite….domestic I guess is one word I’m looking for.” Eddie and Buck just look at him then look at each other, “What do you mean by domestic?” the Latin man asks with almost a dread like sound to his voice, “Do you mean acting like best friends, because that’s what we are.” Chimney shaking his head says “That isn’t what I mean and you know it, you two act like your in a relationship together, dating, heck sometimes even like your married. And don’t try to deny and say that you don’t ‘cause we all have eyes and are not stupid.” Before either man in question could answer or argue, though both knew it was true, they were close, quite close, the alarm went off, and the rest of the shift seemed to be one call after another keeping either man from really thinking about what their friend had said.  
At the end of shift, Buck and Eddie headed to Eddies truck, then they both were on their way to the store for the ingredients for the cupcakes Buck and Christopher where going to make to take to Chris’s class. Both were quiet, letting the sound of the engine just flow between them as both men where lost to their thoughts. Once Eddie really thought about it, the two of them were quite domestic. Eddie was piecing together the things that his coworkers pointed out and the feelings he himself were having. They were at each others places most of the time; usually Eddies place because of his son. Buck was practically co-parenting with him already. Neither man had problems with the intimacy, the closeness that they had. In fact the amount of touching and being in each other’s orbit has seemed to be increasing lately. Did that mean something? Eddie knew that there were times he’d look at his Best Friend and would wonder what it would feel like to actually kiss the other man, to actually have a relationship with him. A more serious type of relationship. Would Buck want that too? Does he feel the same? Unbeknownst to Eddie Buck was having the same thoughts swirling in his mind. What were they going to do? Did they want to take that step? Would it change much between them?  
Two days later saw the boys getting ready for the party. “Wow Superman, you look awesome! You are perfect, the best looking Spiderman out there!” Buck says to Christopher. He’s already in most of his own costume and Eddie has to admit, he looked good. Add in how great he is with his son and Eddies heart melts. He wonders why he never realized how he felt before this.  
While Eddie is having his revelation, Buck is also is realizing a few things of his own. One thing was, he really did find Eddie quite attractive and not in a platonic way either. He also has noticed how much the two of them actually do together. He looks up from where he is helping Chris adjust his costume to see the other man looking at him with a look he has never seen before. One that sent shivers down his spine. Clearing his throat “Well I guess we should head out, don’t want to be late. Right Spider-Man?” the little boy laughs while shaking his head “LET’S GO!!” They made sure to have Christopher’s overnight bag, since he was going to be spending the night with Harry and Denny at Hen and Karens’ place after the party, and off they went.  
The party is already started when they arrive and as soon as Chris had seen Harry and Denny he was off playing leaving the two men to themselves. Over to the refreshment table they went to grab themselves each a beer, and off to mingle themselves. The entire night was filled with laughter and fun. They had games for the kids and adults alike and all night Buck and Eddie stayed practically glued to each other’s sides. Hen had already left with the boys and the party was winding down when Eddie pulled Buck to an unoccupied corner “You make a real good looking Captain America you know that Buck?” Buck blushes, “You don’t look so bad yourself. Um…so you remember what Chim said the other day? About the two of us, being close and stuff. Well um…I…I’ve been thinking about it and, well, you can tell me if I’m completely wrong, but, maybe he was right? Like I feel like we really have been sort of almost dating.” Eddie steps closer to Buck after hearing that come from the blue eyed mans mouth. Taking Bucks hand, Eddie says “Actually I’ve been thinking the same thing. the only thing that we’ve been missing is the kissing and sex.” Buck blushes again as the older man brings his hand up to his mouth to brush a soft kiss to it, “Do you think we could, I don’t know, make it official, date for real. Maybe head home and add in some of that kissing and sex to are relationship?” Bucks eyes dilate, and he pulls Eddie a little closer to the others to shout “Hey Eddie and I are heading out, see on shift!” then drags him out the door. As the two men drive from the party back to Eddies, back home, both know they have found something special with each other that will last.


End file.
